


𝐓𝐄𝐍 𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒-𝐃.𝐌 ✪

by lettersformalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracomalfoy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Gryffindor, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff, Letters, Love Letters, Ravenclaw, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersformalfoy/pseuds/lettersformalfoy
Summary: a short series of letters.life is short; within a blink of an eye we are losing our loved ones left and right. time is not our friend nor our enemy, but the memories and words speak for the ones we have lost; and that is enough to show that they are still there.ten letters. two people. one story.all rights reserved (november 19th 2020-november 22nd 2020)ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. letter one

Draco,

Mother always told me never fancy someone who won't spend their time on you.

And not once have I betrayed mother's words, now I have.

I can't believe I'm writing about you, and I hate to admit that I like you. Unfortunately due to your terrible reputation, I cannot speak of you to my friends, for if I do, they will not hesitate to call me filthy or absurd. So here I am, writing it in a book, on a piece of parchment, like Tom Riddle.

And especially since I'm a fellow mudblood, telling my friends would be a disaster. Yes, there's no magical powers that run in my blood, I simply have been chosen out of the blue which is obviously to you pure bloods; disgusting. You clearly have no respect for us and you say mudblood as if it's a slur, but to me it's just a word. For example you call half bloods, blood traitors just because they chose to marry someone that was a fellow muggle. Many people are hurt by such words but to me I see it as a form of not being content with yourself, if they chose to "mess up" their bloodline for a muggle, they must really love them.

Of course it's a weird assumption, how are you not content with yourself? You have a family, you're obnoxiously rich, and you can pay through Hogwarts with your Golden Galleons and you have ongoing relatives that are all pure bloods. So I must say you're privileged and you must be happy?

But no. You aren't happy.

I see the way you look at others in the walls, push them away, and mess with people. Not the Fred and George type, the Draco Malfoy type. The type where seeing other people scared and helpless makes you happy, because you want others to feel how you feel; frightened, alone, careless, and shameful. I am ot one to say that you are any of those things but assuming won't hurt especially since you won't ever see this diary. Hopefully I won't accidentally leave it in class. Either way, I hope you stop bullying other people just because they have what you don't. You're jealous Malfoy, and I know you can't admit it.

I might as well say why I like you because this whole entire time I have bashed you using my beautiful, Gryffindor proud mind. Not to brag or anything but I'm sure I would fit well in Ravenclaw too. Not the point, I liked your looks at first, you looked quite nice and clean, and your smell was strong but it was so pleasant as if I could fall asleep within a few minutes. What made it even better was your faint citrus cologne. So yes it was mostly based on looks and smell, I was determined that I would be snogging you by at least third or fourth year.

But then I realized you hated us.

You hated me. You would throw ugly glares and point your wand at me whenever I talked back, you wouldn't hesitate to tell your father; Lucius Malfoy, because you knew everyone was scared of him. Like father, like son, I guess. So why did I like you? And why do I still admire you from afar, knowing you despise me?

I ask myself the same question every time. damn. day.

Maybe it's the way you hover your eyes onto me, and when I try to search for the warmth within your eyes, you quickly break your stare from my green ones, like you're scared I would find it. And I know it's there, somewhere, one day I'll find out where Draco, I can promise you that. I am not one to make empty promises or break them, so keep my word. Besides your eyes maybe it's your hair, I wish I could wrap my fingers around your soft, platinum colored hair, bloody hell the way you let Astoria tousle it makes my heart hurt. Why do you let her touch it, Draco? Because she's a pureblood just like you?

I'm sorry I'm not a pureblood and I'm sorry I like you, I knew if you found out how I feel about you, you would simply spit on me for being such an arse, or a disgrace to the wizard world. And maybe that should happen, maybe it'll make me stop liking a bitter person like you. I want you to keep on hurting me, until I give up on you, because I'm tired of liking you Draco.

I really am.

Victoria Eden Rings

...

things to rmbr~

this book was meant to be more analytical than descriptive, i purposely didnt want to deepen into victoria's nor draco's life, thats all up to your imagination :) if i did it would really take away the reason why i wrote this, it was meant to be short.

there are no dates, these letters are from victoria's point of view, you do not know what happens outside of the letters.

and please vote. its just one click and it helps more than u think!


	2. letter two

Draco,

Today I learned you were failing class, despite how rich you are, turns out you cannot pay through everything after all here in Hogwarts, thanks to Albus Dumbledore of course. I must say he does favor us a little more than the other houses, such bias shouldn't be allowed but I'll let it pass I guess. Good thing he humbled you. Either way Professor Snape and Professor Lupin elaborate the importance of the O.W.Ls and how your participation in class would guarantee that you would fail them next month.

I couldn't help but eavesdrop the conversation between Hermione Granger, a "mudblood" just like me arguing with Professor Snape that she could not help you, the session ended up with her bursting into tears because she despised you that much. You've seen what you have done for others? Congratulations Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have done it again. But unfortunately you failed when it came to me, I'm just below Hermione in the grade rank so Professor Snape called me over next.

I immediately agreed which seemed to shock you, I regretted doing so but Snape was surprised at my enthusiastic behavior, as if he didn't expect me to have such an eager expression plastered on my face, while yours filled with disgust and utter shock. You tried arguing, you called me a mudblood and tried meddling in the conversation I was having with Snape, but you failed. Seeing the failure in your eyes made me laugh, the way your whole face scrunched and your eyebrows furrowed reminded me of those cartoons I watched back at home.

I guess I'm your tutor now, blimey Hermione was surprised that I took on the "challenge" so quickly, I told her I would be okay while she told me that the crying was an act which completely surprised me because I had fallen for it. There was a reason she was much smarter than me.

I know tutoring you won't change how you feel about me but that's fine, for me I have two advantages. I can admire your looks and I can hopefully find out more terrible things about you, so I can stop liking you because you literally hate me.

Tomorrow I'll be teaching you about Charms, one of my best subjects, I hope you can bear with me while I try to teach you and not give me any nasty looks instead, they all look the same anyway, the downturned frown, the thick accent, and the furrowed eyebrows.

I'm tired of writing in this diary. You know, hurts my hand, I'll write here when something big happens, well if anything happens to be honest. I doubt you'll like me by the time the O.W.Ls arrive but it doesn't hurt to try right?

Victoria Eden Rings


	3. letter three

Draco,

These past two weeks have been difficult, we have met six times do far and we only have six more to go, you have been pretty rude to me, you said I, a mudblood, do not belong here and should not as smart as I am. I ignored your senseless words and tested you constantly on different purposes of Charms, Potions and even little aspects of Herbology. I must say you are improving but you would do better if you coped with me, if you could just forget that I'm a mudblood for a few minutes maybe it would be better for you and me.

So far I still like you, you smirked at me a few times that caught me off guard and made me blush. You seem to be aware of your long lasting effect on me, and I can't help it, your assumptions are correct, you swoon me over the smallest things, like your eyes that I love to look at when I'm talking to, your pink lips and of course your beautiful hair. You have control over so many people and you know how to use it very well, I have to credit you for that.

I remember when our hands brushed for the first time, tingles ran against the blood in my veins, and separated everywhere, to my heart, my spine, I could go on, but I shivered with your touch. I wondered how I would feel if I touched you any longer. But you didn't seem to notice, you were mad at the book and demanding that it was wrong despite how old it was.

I remember our fourth session, you laughed at one of my jokes about Professor Sprout's growing bump on her back, I told you it looked like a chocolate frog and you couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I smiled at your delightful laugh, all these years I only heard mean ones and mocking ones instead, so that time I only wanted to fall in love with you more.

Our sixth session you seemed to be sick. You constantly clenched your arm in pain and I wanted to ask why but I stopped myself because I didn't want to seem nosy.

But just then I caught a glimpse in your eyes.

It looked like you needed help, but I must have imagined it. You soon stopped and told me that you had to leave without saying why, you didn't let me retaliate or ask a single question because you refused to look at my eyes, as if you were hiding something from me.

Or maybe from all of us.

I forgot to update each session in this diary so I guess I wrote myself a summary here, besides those two sessions I have described above you were pretty normal. They were just random lessons learning about random stuff, sometimes I would catch you zoning out; you would just avert your eyes to the large windows and stare at them carefully, as if you were waiting for something to come.

I knew what you were thinking about Draco; death eaters. I would be worried too but I didn't know why you were worried, you would be protected either way. But I hope it's not much to worry about. I can't want to graduate and leave this school, and not have to worry about death eaters and you know...Voldemort.

Victoria Eden Rings


	4. letter four

Draco,

Turns out I ended up writing this weekend because something that I thought you would never do in a million year just happened. You called my name, you called me "Victoria Eden Rings" across the field, and when I jerked my head around to see your tall and demanding presence I couldn't help but grin widely. You smiled back a little before approaching me, as your robe swayed side to side. No one was with you, it was just...

Us.

You held my wrist up and gave me a high-five and when I asked you why you were so happy, you passed the exam, of course I was shocked because you never actually got any questions right, but then I found out you only pretended to make me angry, and it didn't work so you gave up. That was hilarious, I blushed so hard I had to peer down at my shoes as if I saw something interesting.

You thanked me. Draco Lucius Malfoy thanked me. And for that, I'll be forever grateful.

And then you clasped my hand for a while before letting go, flushing in embarrassment as well. I saw you smile, and I loved seeing you smile, it wasn't a smirk or sly one, it was full of pure joy, love, and happiness. Bloody hell, I wanted you to smile like that everyday, I wanted to see your smile lines, your wit, your pride Draco. I wanted you to beam like the sunlight on a cloudy day because you look best when you're happy. That's when I realized you don't smile often, because when you grinned at me, I felt as if butterflies flew around my stomach, but it wasn't nauseating, it was peaceful and calming. I would do anything to feel that feeling again, where the world didn't exist.

Where it felt as if it was only us two.

Right there, when you looked at me, I saw it. I saw warmth. And blimey, the warmth was amazing. The warmth in your eyes, it was short but it was there, it was true. I found it Malfoy, and I promised myself I would. See? I never break promises.

Now I wish that I could see them longer. I want to see you happy, I don't want to see you bruised from all your worries or your terrible thoughts take over your mind, I want to see you, laughing, crying tears of joy, and staying with me.

I sound crazy. Never in a million years would that happen.

Never in a million years would you cherish me, or hold me.

Never in a million years would you want to taste my strawberry lips.

Never in a million years would you want me to taste yours.

But for now, I'll cherish it before it's gone.

Victoria Eden Rings


	5. letter five

Draco,

We kissed.

I don't know why. But we did. It was our eighth session, we were talking about our names and you just grabbed my chin and pushed you beautiful lips onto mine. I melted at your touch. I was feeling a ton of things.

Tingles.

Sparks.

Pins.

Needles.

Nothing hurt. It was all euphoric, your hands were soft against my skin, but our kiss was passionate. I longed for your minty taste, I wanted to taste every inch of your mouth, and you wanted mine too. Our tongues intertwining in pleasure, it was ethereal, I felt as if I was dreaming because none of this seemed real. I wanted to pinch my arm and tell myself that I was messed up for thinking of such things but when you caressed my neck with your thumb, I knew it was true. Our eyes were closed but we knew our ways around each other. What once was a complicated maze was a straight path to treasure. You.

You were my treasure.

I remember finally being able to touch your hair, it was even better then I imagined, and bloody hell, I ran my fingers through it as you slithered down onto my neck, for once I felt loved. I felt loved by you, I was being cherished. I wasn't dreaming, reality and you took over me like a book, reading the words on the pages and examining them as if they had some sort of other meaning. You knew your way around me.

You stopped and brushed your thumb over my lips and pulled me closer in a paced manner, I stared into your eyes and your pointer was wrapped with my blonde hair, and then I saw it again.

Warmth.

In your eyes.

I guess it was mine too because you didn't break our gaze, our noses brushed and our foreheads touched in sync and our breathing patterns created a continuous rhythm, it was pure music to my ears, something I could listen for days, months, years.

We were something, something undeniable.

I don't know what exactly, but when we were together we were definitely something.

I want to be with you again Malfoy.

From Victoria Eden Rings


	6. letter six

Dear Draco,

You took me to astronomy tower today, the sun was setting and it looked beautiful. I could see your pupils dilate at the view and the pastel colors reflect on your eyes, you grasped my hand tightly as I held the railing tightly. Our arms touched and I could feel your energy going through me, as a smile appeared on my face.

You told me my smile was beautiful and I blushed.

I could feel the rush of adrenaline swarm in my body as you rubbed little circles on the back of my hand. I would never get bored of your touch. It felt as if it was new every time. I didn't know why you held me for so long but I didn't bother asking. I didn't feel like a mudblood anymore, I felt human.

So we stood there for a while as the colors changed drastically from orange to a light blue, the sun was no longer in sight as the illuminating moon took over. You still held my hand tightly, and you cried. Tears rolled down your cheeks at the moon, I looked over to you and wiped them, but you were smiling. You had tears of joy spilling from your eyes continuously as if you have been holding them in for a long time.

Another thing I wished to see.

You seemed happy.

I pulled you closer as your tears fell onto my head, they didn't bother me, it felt like rain from you, not from the sky, just you, and they were tears of pure happiness and love. It felt like I was standing in the rain as the sun passed by me, and in front of me a rainbow would appear. And at the end people would find a pot of gold but I wanted to find you. You cupped my face and brought your lips towards mine, it wasn't aggressive, it was passionate, I felt safe, loved, cared for, and with you I was surrounded by sparks. Like firecrackers going off.

God, I can never get tired of you.

I asked you why you liked me, and you didn't answer. I asked you again and you told me that it was because I made you feel like you didn't have to face reality, I asked you what was so bad about your reality and you said if it was better if I didn't know.

But I wanted to know. I wanted you to trust me.

So there we stood until the sky went pitch black. 

Not another word, but the silence spoke sentences.

From, Victoria Eden Rings


	7. letter seven

Dear Draco,

You were absent for our tenth session today, I am not going to lie. I was a little upset since you didn't tell me why, but you didn't trust me so it wasn't surpsring. I sat there for hours in the Study Hall waiting for your arrival, I even got the future lessons ready for you but you didn't come. I waited a long time, I could feel my eyes drift back and forth but I kept faith that you would come, they stayed open for you.

But you never came.

I miss you already. Seeing you in school in the corridors was enough but our sessions spoke louder. And not being able to see you ripped a hole in my heart, I was addicted to your touch but I wondered if you felt the same with mine. But I will forgive you, whatever your reality is I'm sure it must be important. I won't ask. I'll wait for you to tell me. I don't want to rush 'us', I want us to take our time like babies learning how to take their first steps.

Patience.

We have two more studying sessions. After that it'll be over. Will I-will we be able to take our time in the last two weeks we see each other? Will we have enough time to take the steps into forming 'us'? Or will you leave me when you're done?

I don't want to leave you. You know me like no one else does. Please don't leave me.

Stay Draco.

Stay.

From, Victoria Eden Rings


	8. letter eight

My Draco,

You were here today for our eleventh session. I was happy, I didn't care anymore that you weren't here for the previous one but that was okay. What mattered was the present, not the past. I ran over to you and hugged you, but you shrugged me off like I was a mudblood...

again.

You didn't kiss my cheek, you didn't call me "Vic" , you didn't play with my hair, I didn't see any warmth in your eyes. All I saw was your grey orbs and your nasty glare. It reminded me of you in the beginning of when we first met, you hated me. You hated me. You hated me so much you couldn't stand my presence.

Did you hate me again?

I asked you what was wrong but no words escaped your frown. Instead you flipped through the pages of the Potions book and groaned at the work you missed from the tenth session, you ignored me. And when I approached you to the best of my ability you pushed me away like I was nothing. Like I was nothing to you.

Then you said it.

You said I was a filthy little mudblood.

And for the first time I cried at those words. A word that once had no meaning in my dictionary had now adapted a sense of hurtful thoughts. I stood there, tears running down my cheeks as my fingers curled into a firm fist. I thought about everything you told me for the past few weeks.

Was I really the prettiest girl you have ever seen?

Did I really make you forget reality?

Did I make you happy?

Did I actually have the most beautiful smile?

Or was I just an outlet for your emotions?

I wanted to hate you. I wanted to slap you, punch you, do everything to show how much you hurt me. How much you led me on and burned me down like a piece of paper.

But I just stood there in utter shock as you walked past me.

Why? Why did you do it?

You hurt me.

From, Victoria Eden Rings


	9. letter nine

To my one and only Draco,

You came over to me today and apologized. I didn't know what to say, but soon enough my arms wrapped around your shoulders, you tried choking words out but I caressed your back, telling you it was okay to cry when you're sad. You didn't have to speak, you just needed to cry.

And that was okay.

So whimpers and sobs escaped out of your mouth as I cradled you in my lap. My chin touched your head as I closed my eyes and whispered to you how much you mean to me. You kept on apologizing and you told me everything you said yesterday wasn't true. I could feel your tears touch my skin but I didn't mind, I was with you, I wanted to be with you like this forever. I felt so protected by you, you were my savior.

You pulled open your sleeve suddenly, and there I saw it.

The mark.

On your arm, painted in dark ink was the dark mark.

I sat there in shock, you shifted closer to me and looked into my eyes, hoping I would say something. But I was quiet, I didn't know what to say.

I wanted to hate you. You worked for people who hated me. But the way you rested your head against my shoulder made me love you more. I ran my fingers over your arm, it was real, it was there, you were a death eater.

But your eyes and emotions told a different story.

So I whispered that it didn't matter, you were still human, you were still a person with emotions. You begged for forgiveness but I told you there was nothing to be sorry about. That mark doesn't define you Malfoy. Your actions and emotions do. And to me, that's enough to prove how much I love you.

Apparently, tomorrow was the Battle of Hogwarts, you told me that you would help me escape out of there no matter what, you didn't tell me what would happen to you but it was self explanatory you had to fight.

I wondered if today would be the last day I held you. I didn't want to leave your side.

Hopefully, I'll be able to write about you tomorrow.

I love you.

Love, Victoria Eden Rings


	10. letter ten

To my one and only Vic,

We never got to do our last session.

I'm sorry.

I loved you, I still do, why did you leave?

I miss you so fucking much.

Please. Come back.

Love, Draco.

...

go check out "when the sun dies-d.m"

lol please stop saying this book is another dear draco, i loved their work, but this called "ten letters", not dear draco. similarities are fine but i would really appreciate if you guys would give this book individuality lol, no hate tho, just clarification. :))

12/02/2020  
first of all this book randomly blew up mildly but ah omg y'all are so damn sweet I can't , i wrote this book in 3 days and was gonna delete it to lolz I love you guys all so so so much and your comments make my day. thank you ❤️


End file.
